


The Bard

by WindSurfBabe



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindSurfBabe/pseuds/WindSurfBabe
Summary: Gather round, good people! Gather round, and be generous with this bard. Tales of love? I have them. Tales of courage and skill? I know them all... Listen, good people, to the best stories in Middle-Earth!
Kudos: 2





	The Bard

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: none of what you recognize belongs to me.

\- The Bard -

Spin the dagger, roll the dice!

Such a chance won't happen twice.

For a shelter from the cold,

I will tell you tales untold.

For the brave ones in the crowd,

I will sing of heroes proud,

Of the blades' unearthly call

And great kingdoms' rise and fall.

For the ladies sweet and fair,

I know tales beyond compare:

Of young love thwarted by knaves,

Strong and fierce until the grave.

For a bed and for a meal,

Mysteries I can reveal;

Gather round, both young and old,

Hear a story worth your gold.

Through my travels I have seen

Wonders wilder than your dreams:

Dragons fierce by archers killed

And their lairs with treasures filled.

Dwarves that built their spacious halls

Behind mountains' granite walls,

Guarded by a magic door

To protect their fathers' lore.

Those are sights for blessed eyes;

Yet elsewhere true magic lies:

Beyond borders of the land,

Far from home of dwarf and man.

I sought an ancient domain

Where the shadows long since reign.

Straying far from human roads,

Deep into the woods I rode,

And, beneath the silver light

Of a quiet summer night,

Hidden by the trees themselves,

I have found the path of elves.

I have watched, my heart entranced,

How they sung and how they danced

Until the first rays of dawn

Found me cold and all alone.

Gather round beside the fire!

Listen all your heart's desire.

I will sing 'til dawn is nigh,

'Til my throat is parched and dry.

Gather round, join those who fell,

For a night, under my spell.

Peasant, noble, thief or guard,

Buy a story from the bard!


End file.
